


Two For the Show

by DaisyErina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyErina/pseuds/DaisyErina
Summary: You haven't had a good history with guys. You always end up with the jerks who mistreat you. Pan and Felix think it's time you were shown true love.





	1. Donny

Two For the Show  
A/N: So I just had this image of the reader sitting in her apartment depressed and the boys go visit her there rather than everyone being on Neverland. So this is an AU where Pan and Felix are like the bad kids in town but they're allowed in Storybrooke and Storybrooke is like in the beginning of season one, where everyone had normal lives. Except everyone will know they're fairytales.

A sigh of relief fell from your lips as you slung your messenger bag over your shoulder, finally clocked out and done with work. You had busted your butt to get your work done, so Granny let you off early. You bid goodbye to your coworkers and Granny and shuffled outside, heading to your boyfriend's house.  
Landing a job at Granny's Diner had been easy. You were sweet and friendly, and you wore appropriate clothing, so Granny hired you on the spot.  
Once outside, you sauntered down the curb to where your vespa was parked. You plucked your helmet from where it rested attached to the handlebars and slipped it over your head, buckling it beneath your chin. You swung one leg over the seat and settled yourself in, inserting the key and starting the engine.  
You had made plans with your boyfriend the previous day to come over and hang out after you got done with work. He had the day off, so he was free to spend it with you. You'd considered calling him to let him know you were coming early, but you thought he'd appreciate the surprise.  
With a grin on your lips, you began your journey.

Ten minutes later, you arrived. You parked your vespa on the curb and attached your helmet, stuffing the keys into your pocket as you made your way up the steps of his apartment building. Once at the top, you knocked on the door.  
You heard muffled voices and your brow furrowed in confusion. Why would he have people over when he was expecting you? You knocked again - still nothing. Shrugging, you opened the door as you'd done countless times. You'd been given permission to walk in as you pleased, because he liked when you surprised him.  
"Donny?" you called out. More muffled sounds answered you. You shuffled down the hallway to his bedroom, knocking before pushing the door open.  
A gasp escaped your lips as you saw first-hand why Donny hadn't answered you. He was lying on his back, clothes strewn across the floor, with his ex who he swore was just a friend straddling his lap. Her nakedness was clear as she bounced on top of him, your presence not bothering her a bit.  
You ran out, slamming the door on your way.

By the time you made it home, you didn't know what to feel. You sauntered into your apartment, tossing your keys onto the table that sat by the door. You kicked off your shoes, leaving them where you stood. A sigh pushed through your lips as everything caught up with you. You collapsed into your couch, tears bubbling in your eyes and spilling out down your cheeks. All of the emotions you had been suppressing came out at once and your buried your face in your hands.  
Thinking back on it, the signs were there. Donny had been emotionally abusive. Every fight was your fault, even when you had done nothing at all. His forgetfulness, his tardiness to work, his bad moods... Everything got blamed on you, and you accepted it, loving him so much that it blinded you into thinking it was your fault.  
A knock sounded on your door and you groaned. You didn't want to face anyone while your eyes were still red and puffy from crying, and what if it was Donny? Reluctantly, you rose from the couch, wiping a tissue across your face to clean up your tear tracks and smeared mascara.  
You squinted your eye to look through the peephole on the door, wanting to be prepared for whoever was on the other side. Your brow furrowed in confusion when you saw Neverland's own Pan and Felix outside your door.  
You slowly opened it, glancing up at them. "What are you two doing here?"  
They were the bad kids of Storybrooke, similar to how a public high school has rebellious students. They had lived on Neverland with the Lost Boys for who-knows-how-long, but the entire island caught fire, and everything they had was lost. They made new lives in Storybrooke, and though most of the townspeople didn't trust them, you were one of their best friends.  
"We saw Donny walking to Granny's with some girl who wasn't you on his arm," Pan replied, anger evident in his voice. "Wanna tell us what happened?"  
You closed your eyes and looked down, failing to keep your tears at bay. Leaving the door open so they could follow you inside, you shuffled back to the couch and sat down, hanging your head. They took seats on either side of you, ready to either comfort you or beat Donny to a pulp - or both.  
You told them everything; the way Donny always treated you, and how you felt that you somehow deserved it, how you'd had plans with him that day when you got off work, and how you went to his place and found him in bed with the girl they had seen him with later.  
Pan's fists clenched, his knuckles turning white from squeezing so hard. His lips were set in a grown and his brows furrowed darkly.  
Felix's expression was similar. His eyes narrowed and his chest was shaking as he tried to control his breathing.  
You could see how upset they were and you let out another sigh. "Please, don't do anything," you breathed. "He's not worth the trouble, and I don't want anything happening to you two."  
They shared a look before looking at you. They both wanted to rip Donny's head from his shoulders, but if you didn't want them to, they wouldn't. Instead, they both scooted closer to you. Pan had an arm around your waist, his fee hand holding one of yours. Felix rested his head atop yours while his arm draped over your shoulders.  
"Do you want us to stay over?" Felix murmured, noting the tired expression on your face.  
You nodded, leaning back against the couch and their arms.  
"Get some rest, love," Pan sighed, kissing your temple. You nodded again, closing your eyes and relaxing against them. You soon drifted off, feeling safe and comforted.


	2. Heartbreak

Heartbreak

The next morning, you awoke exceptionally warm and comfortable. As your consciousness developed, your surroundings came into focus, and a blush crept across your cheeks. You were lying on your right side, and in front of you was a softly snoring Pan. His left arm acted as your like while his right arm rested on your waist, his hand splayed protectively on your back. Looking over your shoulder, you found yourself spooned by a sleeping Felix. He was using his right arm as a pillow while his left was around your waist, just above Pan's, holding your back to his chest.  
You took a deep breath, careful not to wake either of them, and tried to assess the situation. It was then that you realized you were in bed, which meant that they carried you to bed, because you were sure you fell asleep on the couch.  
You knew there was no getting out of this bed without waking either of them, and you didn't want to wake them, but you had to work in a couple of hours.  
Your shifting must have woken Pan. He grunted softly before opening his eyes. His features softened as he looked at you, a smile creeping onto his face.  
"Morning," he murmured, and you absolutely did not melt at the raspy, just-woke-up sound of his voicevoice.  
"Morning," you whispered, knowing that your blush had darkened.  
He chuckled softly. "Hope you don't mind that we joined you, love. Once we put you to bed, we felt bad just leaving you."  
"It's... It's okay," you nodded. "I haven't cuddled someone to sleep in a long time."  
He frowned. "What about Donny?"  
You shook your head. "He didn't like cuddling, and towards the end, he wouldn't even spend the night with me, not even when we slept together."  
The brunet's blood boiled. What kind of man would leave a woman after sleeping with her?  
"I'm sorry to hear that, love."  
You shrugged. "It's fine."  
Felix awoke behind you, squeezing your waist. "How did you sleep?" He asked before yawning.  
"Really good," you replied softly. "And as much as I'd love to stay right here, I have to get ready for work."  
They whined in unison and you couldn't help but laugh. You slowly sat up, much to their dismay, and gestured for them to follow.   
"I'm going to shower, then I'll make breakfast," you told them, gathering some clothes and heading for the bathroom.  
Once you were inside with the water on, the boys shared a look.  
"We should make her breakfast," Pan suggested.  
Felix nodded in agreement. "But we only know how to make one thing."  
"It'll have to do," Pan replied.  
Being from Neverland, neither of them were very skilled in household chores or basic necessities like cooking. After Neverland was destroyed and all the boys moved into Storybrooke, no one wanted to house Pan or Felix. They ended up sharing a place on the far side of town, but you were the only one willing to teach them how to live. You had showed them how to wash dishes and sweep the floor, and how to prepare and cook pancakes, but you hadn't had time for much else. They either went to Granny's for food or they came to your place.  
Today, though, they were determined to do what they could to make things easier on you.   
You came out of the bathroom, fully dressed with your hair and makeup done. You tossed your old clothes into the hamper before making your way to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
What smelled so good?  
Cautiously digging into the room, you discovered that the source of the sweet aroma in the air emanated from the plate of chocolate chip pancakes sitting on the counter.  
"We thought we'd make you breakfast," Pan informed you as you started at them questioningly. Your heart warmed at the gesture and you got out plates for each of you. Felix raided your fridge for toppings as you divided the stack of pancakes between the three of you.  
You joined them in the living room, sitting between them on the couch yo eat. "Thank you guys," you said after swallowing a mouthful of chocolate pancake. "For everything."  
They smiled softly at you.   
"Anything for you," Felix said. 

You were in a good mood by the time you got to work. The boys promised to be there when you returned, so you were excited to not go home up an empty apartment. Unfortunately, news spread fast in such a small town, so everyone knew what Donny had done. Ruby smiled sadly at you as you clocked in, and you let out a long sigh. This was gonna be a long day.  
Not even half an hour into your shift, your worst nightmare occurred. Into the diner sauntered Donny and his new arm candy - the woman with whom he had cheated on you. Your heart pounded in your chest as they took a seat in your section. Ruby was on break, so you couldn't even ask her to play hostess.  
"Hi," you greeted awkwardly. "What can I get started for you?"  
Donny smirked sadistically. He wasn't even sorry for what you had seen. "I'll have a soda. My date here," he put extra emphasis on the word 'date', "would like an iced tea."  
"Coming right up," you all but whispered, turning on your heel and practically running behind the counter.

The end of your shift could not come soon enough. Time seemed to stand still while you had to play nice to Donny and his whore. They eventually left, after milking their stay just to make you suffer.  
You bit back tears as you rode your vespa home. You threw open the door to your apartment, relieved to see that the boys had kept their word. They were sitting on the couch, just where you'd left them.  
Once your helmet was off, they could see the tears you were struggling to suppress. Felix jumped from the couch and pulled you into a hug. When Pan wrapped his arms around you from behind, you broke down. Tears streamed down your face as you sobbed into Felix's chest. Your hands gripped his shirt, unable to control yourself. They maneuvered you to the couch, sitting down and pulling you down on their laps. Keeping your head buried on Felix's shoulder, you sat on his lap and rested your legs over Pan's. The ex leader of Neverland pulled off your shoes, setting to work on giving you a much needed foot massage. Felix rubbed your back soothingly, kissing your head and whispering sweet nothings in your ear.  
"Do you want to talk?" he asked softly. You shook your head, another sob escaping your throat. Pan traveled his massage up your legs, working the tense muscles as best he could through your clothes.  
"Do you want to go to bed?" he inquired.  
"Will y-you s-stay?" you hiccuped.  
"Of course," he promised. You nodded your head, clutching Felix's shirt as he looked one arm under your legs and the other around your back to lift you bridal style.   
Once in your room, he gently set you on the bed, lying down in front of you. Pan settled in behind you, pressing a comforting kiss to your shoulder. His hand rubbed circles on your hip while Felix caressed your cheek. You fell into an exhausted sleep, and they stayed by your side in case you needed them.


	3. Emmett

About a week after your horrid breakup, you were managing to distract yourself from thoughts of it. What Donny did still hurt, but you had people who cared about you. Pan and Felix had come over every day, checking on you and keeping you company. Many a night ended with the three of you falling asleep on the couch, a DVD menu on yr tv screen and unfinished snacks on the coffee table.  
You hadn't told the boys, but you'd met someone. He was a regular at Granny's, and he came in almost every day just to see if you were working.   
While you had been refilling his coffee, your hand slipped and you spilled it all over his lap. While you were apologizing and frantically trying to clean it up, he had chuckled and told you that all would be forgiven if you went on a date with him. You had blushed furiously in response. You weren't entirely over Donny, but he was attractive, and he seemed nice.  
You happily agreed.

Pan and Felix were over while you got ready for your date.  
"Are you sure you want to go out?" Pan asked.  
"What if this guy is just like Donny?" Felix inquired.  
You sighed, irritated by their lack of support. "He may be, he may not be. How will I know if I don't try? I'll never find anyone sitting at home all day."  
They shared a rather sorrowful look, not pressing the subject further.  
"How do I look?" you asked them. Donny was taking you to a movie, so you dressed simply with a blouse that flattered your curves, a pleated mini skirt that reached your mid thigh, and sparkly flats.  
They both smiled softly at you.  
"You look beautiful," Pan whispered, and Felix nodded in agreement.  
A knock sounded on the door, alerting you that your date had arrived. You shooed the boys out of the room and opened the door.  
"Hey, Emmett," you greeted.  
"(Y/n)," Emmett returned. "You look hot."  
A blush settled on your cheeks and you ignored the strange tingling inside your belly. Closing the door behind you, you took his hand and followed him to his car.

After buying tickets and snacks, you headed into the correct auditorium. Emmett choose the very back row, which you didn't think anything of. The back row had the best view.  
He let you slide in first, and you sat towards the middle so the screen wouldn't be crooked. He sat beside you, immediately wrapping his arm around your shoulders. Your heart fluttered as you leaned against his side, munching on candy as the previews ended and the movie started.  
Halfway through the movie, the hand on your shoulder slid down, fingertips dancing toward your breast. You shifted uncomfortably, trying to angle his hand closer to your shoulder and away from your chest.  
His hands came to grip your chin, turning your head to face him. You looked up at him in confusion, unsure of what to expect. Without warning, he leaned in and crashed his lips to yours. You didn't melt, nor did fireworks explode in your mind. You felt nothing.  
You tried to pull away, but he held you close. His tongue slipped between your lips without permission, and you tried harder to pull away. His other hand slid down to caress your waist, and every fiber in your being told you to run.  
"Emmett," you groaned, ducking your head so he would stop kissing you.  
"Say my name," he grinned darkly, his hand trailing up your side to your breast.   
"Stop," you whimpered.  
"Stop?" he repeated with a snort. "Why would I do that?"  
"Please," you gasped.  
"But you like it," he argued, kissing your neck.  
To your relief, the movie ended and the lights came on. You all but ran from the theater, walking home rather than letting Emmett drive you.  
It took you some time, between it being dark and cold outside and living a mile and a half away from the theater and tears pouring down your face. You eventually made it home, shivering and tired. Your crying had quieted down to soft whimpering, which Pan and Felix noticed immediately upon you walking inside.  
"What happened?" Pan inquired, bringing a blanket to drape across your shoulders.  
"Date not go well?" Felix guessed, wiping away your stray tears with his thumb.  
You took in a deep breath, collapsing onto the couch.  
"I'll make tea," Pan offered, heading into the kitchen to fill the kettle and turn on the stove. Felix sat beside you, petting your hair as you waited.  
A few minutes later, the kettle whistled, and Pan fixed up the tea to your liking. He had watched you make it enough times that he knew what tea you liked and how much sugar you used.  
He handed you the mug, warning you that it was hot as he sat on your other side. You slowly sipped the tea, staring down at your lap.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Felix murmured.  
You took in a breath and leaned back against the couch. "He tried to feel me up. Wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."  
A growl rose in Pan's throat before he could stop it. His arms wrapped around you and he pulled you onto his lap, holding you protectively. Felix rubbed your back as you buried your face in Pan's neck.  
You eventually fell asleep in his lap, and he let out a sigh. One day, these pathetic boys would learn to stop mistreating you. You deserved so much better.  
"I hate him," Felix murmured.  
Pan nodded. "So do I."  
"I hate all of them. Donny, Emmett... Whomever she was with before them..."  
"I know," the brunet sighed. "She deserves better."  
"She deserves us."  
Pan raised a perfectly styled brow. "Us?"  
Felix stared at him. "Don't even tell me you don't feel it too. I know you care for her, and were the only ones who treat her right."  
Emerald eyes glanced down at your sleeping face. "There's no way she feels the same way about us."  
"We'll never know if we don't try."  
They both looked at you, eventually falling asleep with you in their arms.


	4. Monte

Monte  
A/N: Don't worry, this isn't the end. It just sounds like it. There will be more.

The couch cushions huffed as you dropped your weight onto them, lifting your legs to rest your feet on the coffee table. A bowl of your favorite pasta, homemade, sat on your lap. In your left hand was the TV remote, which you held parallel to the cable box so that you could find something to distract your wandering thoughts. Channel surfing landed you with Falling Overnight, which you were content with watching. Setting the remote beside you, you dug into your pasta.  
As the movie progressed, you wished you had an Elliot - someone who liked you for who you were, someone to have adventures with and not worry about anything. Well, except the end of the movie, but it was romantic up until that point. (1)   
Why were guys always jerks to you? They either cheated, or tried to make a move, or otherwise disrespected you. You came to realize that you'd never had any luck with guys. Maybe you should just stop looking.  
But you were lonely and in need of affection, so all logic flew out the window when your phone buzzed to alert you of a text.  
'Hey (y/n) its Monte. Wanna go out tonight?'  
Pan and Felix were gone for the night, hanging out with some of the other lost boys at their place. So you were free to do whatever you felt like.  
'Sure, that sounds fun.'  
'great. How about the park? Pick you up in an hour.'  
'I'll be ready.'  
You finished your pasta and got up, setting the dishes in the sink before heading to your room to change.

You wore a simple dress that accented your body without revealing anything. After Emmett, you were sure to be careful. You brushed your hair and twisted it up into a ponytail, slipping on your favorite sandals as you waited for the hour to tick by.  
A knock came upon your door and you had to force yourself not to rush. You didn't want to seem too eager. You opened the door to reveal Monte. He was as handsome as you remembered him as he smiled cheekily at you and offered his hand. You accepted it, locking your apartment on the way out.

He walked you down the road to the park, playing the part of a perfect gentleman. He held your hand, squeezing your fingers every so often. He walked closest to the road so that he could protect you should anything happen. He talked about anything and everything, from family to school to future careers.  
Once at the park, he let you choose where to go first. You opted for the swings, sitting down and looking up at him. He plopped down on the swing beside you, reaching out to intertwine your hands once more. You smiled shyly, allowing him to hold your hand. A tingle ran up your side at his touch, and you felt a sense of comfort around him.  
Something nagged in the back of your mind, making you second guess yourself. You brushed it off as nerves resulting from your last date.  
Monte rose from his swing, keeping a hold of your hand. You followed suit, letting him lead you across the park to a bench. He sat down, pulling you down beside him. As soon as your butt hit the seat, his arm wrapped around your shoulders, tugging you to his side.  
You didn't want to pull away, but you felt like something was missing.  
"I'm glad I asked you out," he admitted, giving you a charming smile.  
You nodded. "Me too. But I thought you had a girlfriend?"  
He shrugged. "She broke up with me a week ago."  
Woah, (y/n). Red flag. They only broke up a week ago and he asked you out?  
You nodded softly. "I guess that worked out then."  
There was something uncertain in his eyes, some sort of hidden intention that you couldn't place. You shrugged it off and told yourself to just be happy.  
As you tried to distract yourself, you heard someone approaching you. You glanced up to see Monte's ex Alli standing before you, slim hands on a thin waist, slender hips cocked to the side and a prominent pout on her plump lips.  
"What are you doing out with her when you should be having fun with me?" she demanded, looking directly at Monte.  
Monte shrugged. "You broke up with me. I found someone new."  
She sat on his other side on the bench, perfectly tanned arms wrapped around his neck. She pressed her lips to his cheek, and your brow furrowed as you noticed he wasn't pulling away.  
"You know I'm more fun than she is," Alli murmured in his ear.  
He smirked. "Is that an invitation?"  
She grinned, turning his head to capture his lips.  
He pulled back from the kiss and stood up, wrapping an arm around Alli's waist. "Let's go, babe."  
You stared in horror at them. "What the hell, Monte? What about me?"  
"I just needed to get her attention," Monte shrugged. "You were available."  
With that, the pair walked away, laughing obnoxiously. You brought your knees up to your chest, softly crying into them.

Pan and Felix were on their way to your apartment. They had finished their work for the day, and all they wanted to do was spend time with you.  
They passed by the park on their way, and something caught Pan's eye. He saw a familiar mop of (h/c) hair and nudged Felix's side. The taller boy turned, and after sharing a look of concern, they ran towards the park.  
You heard people sit down on either side of you, and without looking, you knew who it was. Warm arms wrapped around you and your ere sandwiched between two comforting boys.  
One hand carded through your hair. "What happened, (y/n)?" Felix murmured.  
"Why are you crying, love?" Pan inquired.  
All you could do was whimper in response.  
Before you could register what was happening, arms wrapped around your back and under your knees. You looked up to find yourself cradled to Felix's chest. He smiled softly at you and you collapsed, sobbing into his cloak. His brows furrowed in concern as he looked to Pan, who nodded. They headed to your apartment, carrying you the whole way.

Pan tried to open the front door only to discover that it was locked. You shuffled into your pocket and handed him the key. He unlocked and opened the door, stepping aside to let Felix carry you in first. He went straight to your room, sitting on your bed with you on his lap. Pan followed quickly, closing both the front door and the bedroom door and sitting beside you and Felix.   
By then you had managed to control your breathing enough to speak. "Monte asked me out," you breathed.  
They shared a look before letting you continue.  
"We went to the park. He was a gentleman. We talked and he listened to me..."  
Felix kissed your head. "What did he do?"  
"His ex girlfriend showed up, and she kissed him and he began walking off with her. Then he told me that he needed to get her attention and I was available." Your sobs had stopped, but tears still dripped down your cheeks.  
Pan leaned forward, wrapping his arms around you. Your head buried in his shoulder and you immediately felt comforted by the two pairs of arms holding you.  
"Can we be honest?" Felix asked softly.  
You looked up at him in confusion. "Honest about what?"  
"We've liked you for a long time, (y/n)," Pan began.  
"And we know that you feel something for both of us," Felix added.  
"We've discussed it, and we have a proportion for you," Pan concluded.  
"Proposition?" you repeated, eyes darting between the two handsome boys holding you.  
"We want to be with you," Felix explained, one hand grasping your chin. "We want you to be ours and we'll both be yours."  
"You know we'll treat you right," Pan whispered. "None of those guys deserve you, and it kills us to see you hurt like that."  
"You've always been there for me," you nodded softly. "I think this is what I've been missing."  
"Missing?" Felix inquired.  
"Earlier, Monte held my hand. It was a nice feeling but it wasn't... what I wanted. I felt empty, like I wanted that contact from someone else... I wanted it from you guys."  
They shared a proud smirk. Pan ran a hand down your cheek. "Is that a yes, love?"  
You looked between the two of them with a nod. "Yes."  
They leaned in to press simultaneous kisses to your cheeks. You blushed brightly, earning chuckles from both of them. Felix used his hand on your chin to turn your head towards his. Your eyes widened as you gazed into his, your heart hammering in your chest as you realized what was going to happen. Your blush darkened as he leaned in, his nose brushing against yours. He was teasing you and you knew it, and he knew the affect it had on you.  
"Don't play with her, Felix," Pan chuckled, seeing the expression on your face.  
The blond grinned, tilting his head and pressing his lips to yours. You couldn't control gasping in response as you leaned in, eyes fluttering closed. You returned the kiss, gripping the front of his cloak.  
He pulled back to let you breathe while Pan turned your head to face him. He didn't waste any time in capturing your mouth, nipping your lower lip and drawing a whimper from your throat.  
He pulled back and kissed your forehead. "You should rest, love."  
You nodded, sliding off Felix's lap. You settled in between them, lying down beneath the covers. They turned off the light and covered the three of you. You used Felix's arm as a pillow while Pan draped an arm around you, both of them keeping you warm.

(1) If you haven't seen the movie i recommend it and I'd be happy to explain it.


End file.
